Vortex Point History
The story of Vortex Point begins over 150 years ago, as a town named High Point. In year 1873 arrived John Patrick Anderson accompanied by his family members and a group of brave settlers. Together they decided to establish a new settlement on a tall hill. The location was ideal: A river and a lake in the east, an ocean in the west, a dense forest in the north and in the north there were mountains rich with natural resources. The new town – High Point – began to attract new residents, thanks to the gold ores that were discovered in the town’s mines. On the surface it seemed the life in High Point was perfect, but soon things were about to change. The large amount of tourists and gold seekers in the town needed a suitable solution to the lack of sleeping rooms vacancy, which is why mayor Porter King decided to build a tall tower which will be used as a hotel. In the year 1926 the construction of the hotel began. The diggings at the top of the hill led to the discovery of new minerals that were not yet known to science. The entrepreneur of the hotel and the mayor instructed to continue with the construction, but soon enough the constructors themselves began reporting odd sights of ghosts at the site. The town’s doctor dismissed the claims and believed the constructors hallucinated due to gas breaks during the diggings, so the mayor decided to bring new constructors. The decision led to a chain of unexplained incidents which led to disasters all over the town. Reports of ghosts, demons, UFOs and strange creatures began spreading and soon enough the town began to be abandoned. In the year 1935 the town became a ghost town, having the population of only a single resident who refused to leave his home. 18 years later, in the year 1953, an entrepreneur accompanied by a medium arrived to the town and together they searched the entire area. The medium – The Great Sandor – explained it was a very special area in which supernatural powers are very active. He concluded that during the diggings the constructors opened a doorway which allows those forces to pass into our world. In the medium’s advice, the entrepreneur sealed the hotel’s pit with cement and two years after that began marketing houses in the new town he established – Vortex Point. It seemed like Great Sandor’s advice did work, the town’s population grew and it looked like the new town was on the path of success. But in the year 2013, 58 years after it has been officially established for the 2nd time, mysterious phenomenons began happening again. Some say that The Great Sandor, who died in 2005, predicted that the problems will rise again at the town of Vortex Point. He also knew he won’t be around to solve it, which is why he has left a series of clues which will eventually led to the solution of the strange condition. But until the problems will be solved, the current residents of the town will continue to encounter supernatural phenomenons with increasing frequency. Category:History Category:Vortex Point History Category:Vortex Point Wiki